


Pregnancy

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Hi hello how are you? I'm great. Christmas sucked but we ain't gonna get into the tea that spilled on the reading carpet In seed ranch got it? Good now....this is written before I get drafted because most Likely us gamer Gaylord's that have played farcry, CoD, Fortnite, Minecraft, and siege, will be drafted so if that happens....Jay I'll be seeing you in the battlefield..... Also jay....she's in this story, she's my online friend I met on here so now I can be morally supported whilst writing a fiction with my friend in it....Love That. Hope y'all have a nice day.
Relationships: Ester Mackdillan, John Seed - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello how are you? I'm great. Christmas sucked but we ain't gonna get into the tea that spilled on the reading carpet In seed ranch got it? Good now....this is written before I get drafted because most Likely us gamer Gaylord's that have played farcry, CoD, Fortnite, Minecraft, and siege, will be drafted so if that happens....Jay I'll be seeing you in the battlefield..... Also jay....she's in this story, she's my online friend I met on here so now I can be morally supported whilst writing a fiction with my friend in it....Love That. Hope y'all have a nice day.

Marksmen were sent to a cabin in Jacobs region by john because......of her. That deputy that made johns life a living hell since she came here. Kiki was her name and she was pretty in johns eyes. Not plastic pretty. Not pretty on the outside and ugly on the outside. No a pretty that was seeping from her pores.its like she was a present waiting to be unwrapped, she was special. And john needed to find out why he was attracted to her like a magnet.

She woke up in his bunker which was never fun. Dead body's hanging on chains in plastic black bags. Blood and bones were everywhere and marked flesh that had the 7 deadly sins on the bloody, torn off flesh. This dark place was full of demons sent straight from hell but something made her fell safe for a bit. Until he came into the room.

"John let me out of these damned cuffs!" She hissed at him before he came towards her looking worried about something, not speaking back to her. "I came in here to just that deputy....I might as well, you always run from me might as well help you with that..." "John what wrong?" John closed his eyes as he got the cuff key out of his pocket. He opened them and his eyes were filled with his tears he held in for such a long time. His eyes were bluer which she didn't think was possible.

"I'm hurting deputy that all you need to know...." "It's more the that john.... So much more"  
"You have something going on and I'm going to find out what it is." Was she basically asking for his confession? Now this is just getting confusing. " it's you!" John screamed out. "What do you mean it's me?" "I mean it's you because of something about you! Your special and I'm trying to figure out why." "I'm not anything. I'm garbage that's supposed to be in a garbage can. If that's why your trying to find then that's pretty much it..." She was clearly depressed in some way, shape, and form. She was comedically talking about herself in such terrible ways it broke his heart. She continued talking bad about herself and it was making john sick to his stomach. "Stop saying that about yourself. You don't know what I've been through. How much pain I've induced in my childhood. You would never understand" "you think your messed up john? I'm not a saint either... I curse like a sailor. I'm basically an alcoholic, I kill people. So that tells you as much as a physic can tell you." "Have you been abused? Have you been leached into doing drugs? Have you been forced into a cult by your own brother just to almost be caught by the grim reaper himself? Didn't think so deputy" " I knew you john... When you lived in New York to go to law school to become a lawyer? I was there to do tech school. I didn't get an actual form so when I went into the office it was a scam. No other tech school wanted me so I went to police academy. Look where I am now. Locked in a bunker with a man that I sorta met in New York City." John let her out of her restraints and opened the door to her cell so she could escape again. She didn't though, she ran up to john and latched onto him noses basically touching "don't think I'm leaving so fast." She kissed him on the lips fast before she ran out grabbing on her satchel, shovel, and rifle before leaving and sneaking out of the room. Hitting every Peggie in sight with her shovel. She left him in a daze, a daze he would be in for awhile.


	2. Show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip: if you want inspired for writing certain chapters, listen to the song that's stuck in your head and out that song on repeat.
> 
> Also hope your having a damned good day 😎

John went home a couple minutes after she left. He drove home thinking about her kiss she gave him before running out of his bunker. Was it out of love? Or feeling bad for him? She was confusing at times, like she was just teasing him. Whatever reasons she did, she probably just did it out of pity. No one actually loved him, no one loved a guy who forcefully tattooed people and killed people. He was a demon sent from hell, so everyone thought.

He arrived home and placed his coat on the on the back of a reading chair, and he threw himself on the couch. He fell asleep for a while until he hears angry yelling from his men. But is that also a women's voice he hears? Probably Mary may sneaking on his property looking for something. He heard kicking on his door. He opened the door, two of his men were holding the deputy in a vice grip. "Boss we found this intruder at the back of yo-" "Bring her in for christs sake" they brought her into his house still hold her arms in a vice grip "let go of her and get out of my house!" "But sir she mi-" "I don't care what she might do. It's what YOU should be doing! And that's getting out of my home. Got it?" "Yes sir....." The two men walked out of the home in a hurry. "Why did you come here you knew it was dangerous right?" "Quite frankly I did, but I bought you a gun to try out." "I don't use guns. I have one but hardly use it.." "I know. I threw that AR15 into the river and got you actually good gun. Thankfully they didn't confiscate my weapons so here" she handed him a LMG. It was heavy and quite frankly, a weapon for savages. But it was a good gun for people who hate having really long gun fights And good for killing people without armor.  
"Thanks I guess." He lifted it and it was extremely heavy. She shot out of this? She barley even weighed less then him and she could lift a LMG? Wow. Guess she must have good upper body strength.

John went to his hall closet and got out a big, dark blue, and fluffy blanket. It was winter in Montana so this is usually when everyone doubled up there blanket count from one, not as fluffy blanket, to ginormous, fluffy blankets. Basically the Montana winter essential.  
"You can sleep on the couch. I would invite you to sleep upstairs in the guest room but I don't trust you with that type of privlage." "I'm fine with that. It's what I sleep on at night anyways."


End file.
